


SKIN

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Raw *ucking Challenge on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKIN

  
**TITLE:** SKIN

**AUTHOR:** [](http://happier-bunny.insanejournal.com/profile)[**happier_bunny**](http://happier-bunny.insanejournal.com/)

**BETA:** [](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile)[**xie_xie_xie**](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/)...Thank you muchly my darling!

**A/N:** I wasn't going to participate but this was inspired by a convesation Xie and I had late last night, so if you like it, thank her. :D

Brian slid the loft door closed, grateful to be home after the afternoon he'd had dealing with people. He didn't see Justin as he placed his briefcase on the counter. All he wanted was a hot, relaxing shower, and the quiet of the loft was a relief.  He loosened his tie, started to unbutton his shirt, and headed toward the bedroom stairs.

He stopped at the bottom step when he saw the bed. Justin was on his back, naked, feet planted firmly on the mattress, his legs spread wide open as he fucked himself with what was, Brian was certain, a brand new, black dildo.

Brian's breath caught in his throat as his eyes fixed on the huge black dildo sliding in and out of Justin's ass. He tore his gaze away, only to have it travel slowly up Justin's body. Brian's dick got hard, and Justin's hard cock leaked as it bobbed as he lifted his ass to match the thrust of the dildo. Brian's eyes darkened, and he climbed the stairs unthinkingly, his stare focused on the red flush on Justin's pale chest. He stopped at the edge of the bed and followed the flush up Justin's throat. Justin's mouth was open just a little, and he was panting softly.

Brian focused on Justin's closed eyes for a moment before his own eyes wandered back down Justin's body. The dark dildo contrasted with Justin's skin as he twisted it inside himself, his asshole stretched around it.

Brian's throat was dry as he slid his shirt off his body, and he coughed a little to try to clear it. Justin's eyes quickly opened, and he looked around, startled, until he saw Brian. Their eyes locked and Justin's grew darker.  Brian forgot all about the shower, his mind filled only with this sexy and wanton creature who was all his.

"So, who's your new best friend there?" Brian asked as he unbuttoned his pants.

Justin laughed softly, but didn't answer as he continued to fuck himself with his new toy, his gaze locked on Brian's.

Brian took off his pants and tossed them aside. He crawled up the bed and knelt between Justin's spread legs. Brian stroked his hand up Justin's leg to his inner thigh. He rested his spread hand on Justin's sensitive skin, absorbing the heat from Justin's flushed body. Justin sped up his movements, his tight hole hugging the black dildo.

Justin moaned low in his throat, the flush on his chest deepening.

"I'm taking over," Brian whispered, as he lightly stroked Justin's inner thigh. He leaned over Justin's body, between his spread legs, his weight supported by his left arm. Their cocks bumped together. Justin arched up to meet Brian's lips in a scorching kiss. A kiss full of heat and passion and promises.

"Roll over and get up on your knees." Brian broke the kiss and sat back on his legs to watch. Justin blinked, nodded once, and held Brian's gaze.

Brian's dick was throbbing already, but it got even harder as he watched Justin get on his knees with the black dildo still inside him. His voice was a growl. "I'm going to fuck you with your new friend here, and you're not going to come. Then, _I'm_ going to fuck you so hard that you pass out."

Justin didn't say anything, just pushed his ass towards Brian's voice.

Brian reached out a hand and traced Justin's skin where the black dildo pushed against it. He grasped the bottom of the dildo and slowly pulled it out and quickly pushed it back in. As he fucked Justin with the toy, he thought about how his dick was going to look pushing into Justin's ass instead of the black plastic. He thought about how tight and hot Justin's ass always was, and how incredible it felt to fuck him skin to skin. Fucking Justin raw, never got old, even after two years. He wanted to be in Justin's ass now, but he wanted Justin to beg for it.

"Oh god...please Brian..." moaned Justin as he turned his head around, his eyes full of need.

"Please what, Justin? Tell me what you want," Brian said as he twisted the dildo in and out, pressing it against Justin's prostate. "Is that what you want?" he asked as his other hand kneaded Justin's ass.

Eagerly, Justin thrust back to meet Brian's movements. They rocked together for several minutes as Brian fucked Justin with the dildo, and then Brian stopped. He licked his lips as he looked at the black toy buried deep in Justin's tight ass.

"God, this is fucking hot. The black is hot. You're fucking hot," he murmurred. Then he quickly dipped his head and licked the skin surrounding the black dildo. Justin bucked wildly at the touch of his tongue.

Justin moaned as Brian stroked his hand up his back and kept licking and nibbling Justin's skin where it was stretched taut around the toy.

"Oh god...please. Fuck me Brian. Just you. I can't wait. I want you."

Brian eased the dildo out slowly and tossed it aside. He circled Justin's hole with his finger before pressing one, then two, fingers inside. He moved his fingers around and bumped Justin's prostate...once...then again.

He knelt behind Justin and rested his dripping cock against the crack of Justin's ass. He draped his body over Justin's and wrapped his free arm around his chest ,and held their bodies close together, "Tell me what you want," he whispered into Justin's ear, rocking his hips against his ass and moving his fingers deep inside him.

Justin turned his head and kissed Brian hard, his eyes wild. "You. I want you. To fuck me. Hard."

Brain moaned into Justin's kiss, their tongues rolling together. Justin sucked hard on Brian's tongue, his eyes closed. Brian's eyes fluttered shut too, his hips pressing hard against Justin's ass. The pressure pushed his fingers against Justin's prostate, and his cock nudged the crack of Justin's ass.

Justin broke the kiss, opened his eyes, looked at Brian's beautiful face.  "You make me so hot and crazy. I need you deep inside me. Please. Now."

Brian growled low in his throat and pushed Justin down onto the mattress. Justin scrambled to support his weight on his forearms, his ass in the air. Brian smacked his ass and then slid his fingers out of Justin's hole, pressing his dick at the opening. He pushed in just a little. Justin moaned and swiveled his hips but didn't push back. He reveled in the anticipation as his cock leaked onto the sheets.

Brian watched as his cock slowly inched into Justin's ass. Despite the huge dildo, Justin's hole was still tight, and so hot. It was slick with lube and Brian's precome. He watched his dick disappear into Justin's ass. Justin's hole stretched tight around his cock, so different from the black toy.

As if reading his mind, Justin groaned and said, "I can feel your dick throbbing Brian. It's so much better..."

Brian thrust his dick the rest of the way into Justin's ass. He moaned as the tight heat surrounded his cock. He pulled his dick back and then pushed back in...then pulled back out. They moved together as their heavy breathing filled the loft. Brian was overwhelmed by the friction. He knew he was getting close and he didn't want it to end as he pressed his groin closer to Justin's ass.

Brian trailed his hand up Justin's back and wrapped his fingers in his hair, using it for leverage as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Brian's hips rocked hard into Justin's ass. He swiveled his hips, and the head of his dick hit Justin's prostate. Justin gave a loud moan.

"Oh...my...god," Justin grunted. He tightened his ass around Brian's dick as Brian pulled out, and Brian froze for a minute.

Brian groaned and thrust inside Justin, his balls hitting his ass. As he pulled out and thrust back in deeply, Brian reached for Justin's cock. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Buried in the heat, with his cock being squeezed tight, Brian came deep inside Justin's ass. Justin felt the heat of Brian's come in his ass, and spilled over Brian's hand. His arms gave out and he collapsed onto the bed, Brian right on top of him.

Justin reached his hand back and pressed Brian's ass. "Don't move," he whispered.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. That was fucking amazing," Brian said softly into Justin's ear.

"I'll never get tired of feeling you come inside me. It's incredible."

"Pressing into you, skin on skin, will never stop being hot." Brian shifted some of his weight off Justin.

They lay like that for several minutes and listened to each other breathe. Slowly, Brian rolled off Justin, who rolled onto his side to face Brian. Justin leaned in and kissed him. Lips pressed tight and tongues wrapped together, they kissed for several minutes. Brian broke the kiss and buried his head in Justin's neck. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I had a shitty day."

"Do you want to take a shower?" Justin brushed his fingers through Brian's hair.

"When I first came home, I thought I did. But this is what I really needed. You're what I really needed. " Brian's voice was soft, and he licked Justin's throat and held him quietly. Soon, they both slept.

_   
**RAW FUCKING CHALLENGE**   
_


End file.
